Let's Compare Shall We?
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Rogue strikes again! Kurtty, hints of Loro. Kitty/Rogue friendship.


Disclaimer: If I ever own Rogue, Kitty, Logan, and Kurt, you will know as Kurt and Kitty will be a couple quite quickly!

LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE

~_Oh kill me now! ~_ Rogue was so close to bashing her head against a table that it wasn't even funny.

For the first few weeks it had been slightly annoying, then when it reached the two month point it made her leave the room.

Well it had been two frickin' years and Rogue was about to get Logan to impale someone for her!

First Kitty came to the mansion; Rogue hadn't been there but had heard what happened.

In a nutshell: Kitty walks in door, Kurt appears in a blast of black smoke. Kitty screams, Kurt bamfs away. The situation is explained; Kurt tries his hardest to make Kitty feel normal around him, even flirting outrageously, but Kitty starts dating Lance.

She and Kurt eventually become best friends, the closest anyone had seen and Kitty had an on again, off again relationship with Avalanche.

Kurt for some time, dated a human named Amanda, but it didn't work out. At least they'd ended on a positive note. She actually moved away several months ago, and Kurt is completely fine being a bachelor.

Whenever Kitty breaks up with Lance, she runs to Kurt for comfort and he always, _always_ gives it to her; never expecting anything in return.

Kitty is currently on the off again part of her relationship, but something is different. She hasn't run to Kurt, instead she's curled up on her bed, holding her stuffed dragon, Lockheed to her chest. She's been like this for a little while now, not making a sound and Rogue is starting to get concerned.

"So, what are you planning exactly?"

"Huh?" Kitty looked over to Rogue with a confused expression.

"Well no one stares at a wall that hard unless they're thinking. So what is it?"

Kitty sighed and sat up, still hugging Lockheed.

"Lance and I broke up."

Rogue wanted to say 'And what else is new?' but didn't. In her position as best girlfriend and roommate, she had to be more understanding than that.

No matter what her sarcastic instincts demanded.

"Does Kurt know?" she shook her head causing Rogue to actually get concerned.

"Kitty," her voice was softer now, "What's up?"

Shadowcat sniffed, "I just...I don't know. I think, this time we might be broken up for good. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't want to have no one you know? Lance has pretty much been a constant in my life ever since I found out I was a mutant and-"

"So has Kurt." ~_Damn, why'd I have to let that slip out?! ~_

"Fuzzy? Well yeah, but he's, you know, my best friend."

Rogue rolled her eyes and put her chin in her palm, staring at Kitty with a look that said 'think it through for a second'.

Kitty's eyes widened, "No, no way. You think Kurt and I should get together?"

Rogue gave her a sarcastic grin and clapped, "Bravo."

Kitty's jaw dropped, "_Rogue_! You have to be kidding! I mean, really? Kurt and I are not meant to be."

"And you and Lance _are?_"

Kitty bit her lip, "Well, I mean..."

"Exactly. Kurt is _way_ better for you than Lance."

"And where are you drawing this from?"

Rogue smirked, she'd been preparing for this for ages, her plan was working!

"Let's compare shall we?"

She dug into her side table drawer and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, beckoning Kitty over.

"Okay, pros and cons of both boys."

Kitty sighed but started talking, "Okay, well cons of Lance are that he's a brotherhood member and was actually the leader for some time." Rogue scribbled it down.

"Ah _know_ he's putting pressure on you, so that goes on the list." Kitty looked down, but didn't speak up, it was true after all.

"He seems to only care for himself." Shadowcat whispered, stroking a part of the well worn plush on Lockheed's side.

"He's always lookin' for a fight with ya." Rogue replied continuing to write everything down.

"He hardly _ever_ picks up the phone when I call him. And when he does, he's only paying attention to whatever it is he's doing!" Kitty found herself ranting.

"Okay, what else?"

"He...he compares me to other girls and...I know he's cheated on me." Kitty finished in a broken voice.

"Alraght, now, cons for Kurt." ~_This isn't going to be pleasant to hear. ~_

Kitty took a breath, "Okay, well, he's not normal looking." Rogue hid a wince, but wrote it down anyway.

"You can barely understand him through his accent sometimes, which can be annoying." Another half hidden wince, but she couldn't help but notice Kitty seemed to hate saying these things out loud.

"He can be insanely annoying and hyper." Kitty added.

"He's always poppin' up when you want to be alone." Rogue finished.

"That's not always a bad thing." Rogue could've sworn Kitty whispered, but it must've been a figment of her imagination.

"Okay, pros for Lance." Kitty seemed much more comfortable this time.

"He always apologises after we break up. He was the first mutant I ever met and um..." Kitty trailed off, seeming shocked that she couldn't think of anything else.

Rogue hid a smirk, "Now pros for Kurt."

Kitty stared off at some middle distance before a smile lit up her face. When she started speaking, Rogue struggled to keep up as Shadowcat listed the pros about Kurt.

"He's comforting, helpful, sweet, funny. He'll do anything to make me smile. He's loving and always listens to me no matter what. He's really protective, gracious, he'll always compliment me, even on the smallest things. He's a total gentleman, and scarily forgiving...He's my best friend." She finished.

Rogue saw her brush tears from her eyes and finished writing everything down.

"Here." She handed the page to Kitty who took it, scanning over everything. A small smile came to her face.

Her bright blue eyes met Rogue's cool green ones as she smiled, "Thanks Rogue."

The Goth shrugged, "I do what I can."

Kitty took another glance at the list, and then ripped the part about Lance and the cons for Kurt off, tearing them to shreds and tossing them in the trash. She folded the remaining paper up and slid it into her desk drawer.

"I'll be back later okay?"

Rogue leaned back on her bed, "Take all the time you need."

Kitty left her stuffed animal on her bed, a silent vigilant, and ran out the door.

Rogue waited for her footsteps to fade away before grinning. A small chuckle made its way from her throat before quickly becoming an all out laugh. She clutched her sides as she fell off her bed.

~_Oh, Kurt owes me so much! But then again, now Logan owes me twenty bucks and dinner. ~_

That thought sent her laughing again.

LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE

Kitty raced down the hall finally coming to Kurt's room. She knocked twice before phasing in.

Kurt looked up from his book and gave her a smile, "Katzchen, to vhat do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

~_Oh yeah, I'm so making the right decision. ~_

"I need to borrow your phone."

Kurt shrugged and tossed her the cordless phone with his tail. She caught it deftly and started dialling, walking across the room to sit next to Kurt as she did so.

The phone rang twice before it was answered, "Brotherhood Boarding House, Wanda speaking, what can I do for you?" the Scarlett Witch spoke in an annoyed monotone.

"Hi Wanda, can I talk to Lance?"

She heard Wanda sigh, "Yep...Hey Lance, your girlfriend's on the phone!"

Kurt was watching her with a strange expression, "Keety, vhat are you doing?"

Kitty brought a finger to her lips, silently hushing him.

"Hello?" Lance's voice came through the receiver.

"Lance, it's Kitty."

"Hey Pretty-Kitty, so have you come to your senses?"

Kitty mentally grimaced, why hadn't she seen how much of a pig this guy was earlier?

"We're through Lance, don't try calling me or talking to me. Good bye." And with that she hung up the phone.

Kurt stared at her, his jaw slack, "Uh..."

Kitty giggled and leaned over, her face coming dangerously close to his, "Rogue knocked some sense into me."

Kurt cocked and eyebrow before smirking, "She did, did she?"

Kitty nodded, not quite understanding why he was smirking.

"Vell zen, that means I get to do this."

Kitty was about to ask the inevitable "What?" but was silenced when he kissed her.

Her eyes widened before slowly sliding shut as she kissed him back.

~_Damn, why haven't we done this before? ~_

Kurt arms wound around her waist as her went to his hair, threading through it.

"Hey Kurt are you-" Evan cut off when he saw them. "Uh..."

They quickly pulled away, Kitty blushing brilliantly, Kurt glaring daggers at his friend.

The blue mutant bamfed over to Evan and forcefully pushed him from the room, "I have been in love vith this girl for years, you aren't messing this up for me."

Evan held his hands up in surrender, "I owe Rogue fifty bucks." Kurt smirked again.

"Yes you do, and you owe us some alone time. So vhat are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave and act like this never happened while at the same time keeping people from coming to your room." Evan spoke like he had been rehearsing this particular line for ages.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you." Evan saluted and left the room.

Kurt closed and locked the door shaking his head before bamfing back over to Kitty, smiling slyly, "Now, vhere vere ve?"

Kitty giggled, "In love?"

Kurt smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "Vas there ever any doubt?"

Kitty smiled back, "Just checking...I love you too."

Kurt smiled softly, "I know you do."

He then captured her lips with his again.

LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE

Rogue nudged Logan with her foot as he worked on his bike.

He looked up and started towelling off his hands, "What's up Stripes?"

"You owe me twenty bucks and dinner." She held out her hand.

Logan stared at her, frozen, "They aren't..."

Rogue smirked, "Tahgether? Yeah, they are. You should know by now Logan, my plans _always_ work."

Logan rolled his eyes as he dug through his pockets, "Not _always_ Kid."

"Then how is it you're married to Ororo?"

Logan grumbled something of matchmakers and went back to his bike after handing her the money he owed her.

"Loooogaaaaan...." Rogue sang.

"What?"

"You still owe me dinner."

He groaned and hit his head against this bike; the sound of metal hitting metal rang for a second.

"Fine, get in my truck."

Rogue grinned and flounced over to the vehicle, jumping in the passenger side. Logan grumbled again as he got in himself, starting the truck up.

"How is it your plans _always_ work?"

"Simple, I'm just getting people who are _meant _to be tahgether...tahgether." Logan had no answer to that, but just smiled slightly and pulled out of the garage.

"And who's next on your list?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah think Ah might aim for Rayne and Roberto next."

Logan shook his head, "Only you Kid, only you."

Rogue smirked, "Only meh."

LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE LET'SCOMPARE

A/N: Yeah, this idea just jumped in my head one night and I'm quite happy with the end product.

FIXED! Jamie was changed to Roberto in the last bit.

Please review, they make me write more!


End file.
